Strong Defeat! Episode 60
With the final five members from Legend's Circle appearing, can the Black Figure finally die? DinoQueen13) Wow...What a mess! DarkusMaster) Yeah! ''' '''Bendo14) Couldn't ask for a better mess! DinoQueen13) Yeah! Kyleronco) That beast... It's just... Kyuubidrago23) It's just freaky and what Wolf has said is kind-of troubling... How can we beat that? DinoQueen13) What did he say? Kyuubidrago23) That this beast is invincible... Everyone tried their best moves and there was rarely even any damage... It regrows missing body parts and it can detract its body parts to avoid an attack... DarkusMaster) So it's basically like an invincible beast... Kyleronco) Well we better stop this beast before it kills the rest of the planet... Bendo14) Then why are we standing here?! Kyuubidrago23) Wolf said to keep an eye on it and be ready for the attack it's making... Bendo14) And since when do we take orders from Wolf? DinoQueen13) Never... Bendo14) So? LETS ATTACK! DarkusMaster) Yeah, Wolf is just being stupid here... It's like he wants the whole Earth to die! Kyleronco) Yeah! Kyuubidrago23) I don't know... DarkusMaster) ARE YOU GOING TO HELP US OR WHAT?! Kyuubidrago23) I'm helping... DarkusMaster) THEN LETS GO! Kyuubidrago23) FINE! ( Aquos Phockery, Pyrus Phockery, Darkus Phockery, Darkus Jokathak, Darkus Terrex, Ventus Terror Wolfie, and Pyrus Aero Tails come out of their ball forms after being thrown to the field ) ( Meanwhile, by Wolf ) Wolf) Come on... We need to move back further... ''' '''Typhonatic Wolfie) Why? Wolf) You're fast, right? Typhonatic Wolfie) You know it... Wolf) You see that huge orange sphere forming? Typhonatic Wolfie) Yeah... Wolf) That has the power to destroy the whole planet... My plan is to get back as far as we can, so when we charge, we can cut right through that blast and hopefully destroy that Black Monster... Typhonatic Wolfie) That's kind-of risky... Wolf) I know, but what other choice do we have? Typhonatic Wolfie) Nothing... Wolf) Yeah... Typhonatic Wolfie) I'm going to hurry this ride up, a bit... Wolf) Okay... Typhonatic Wolfie) So... Hold on... ( Typhonatic Wolfie takes off at a faster speed to reach a good starting point ) ( Meanwhile, back by the battle ) DinoQueen13) Ability Activate! Dinopage! ( Terrex has rampage and attacks it's opponent with it's tail, mouth, and head ) ( Terrex goes to headbutt the Black Figure, but Terrex goes through the Black Figure's leg ) Black Figure) RAWR! ( The Black Figure swings it's tail, but Terrex swings his tail to avoid the tail shot ) ( Terrex runs up the destroyed ground and jumps off ) Terrex) CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! ' '( Terrex opens his mouth at he gets closer to the Black Figure ) Black Figure) RAWR!!! ( The Black Figure punches Terrex, without looking ) ( Terrex turns to gold ) DarkusMaster) Ability Activate! Fortunate Kick! ( Jokathak spins in circles, creating darkus waves to attack it's opponents ) ( Waves of darkus energy hit the Black Figure's body paralyzing it ) Bendo14) Ability Activate! 3 Ball Bowling! ( All 3 Phockeries create a ball of their attribute energy and then they put their ball together with the two other balls of energy to create one attack that is thrown at the opponent ) ( The 3 Phockeries make on ball of aquos, darkus, and pyrus ) Darkus Phockery) Ready? Aquos Phockery) No... Pyrus Phockery) YES! Darkus Phockery) OKAY! ( Darkus Phockery throws the huge ball at the Black Figure and it hits directly ) ''' '''Darkus Phockery) YOU HAVE BALLS! Black Figure) RAWR!!!! ( The Black Figure fires a beam at the three Phockeries and stomps on 'Jokathak. They all turn to gold )' Kyleronco) Ability Activate! Terror Blast! ( Terror Wolfie creates a dark green orb, that attacks the opponent ) ( Terror Wolfie creates a dark green orb, throws it, and the dark green goes next to the Black Figure ) Kyleronco) Ability Activate! Terror Explosion! ( The dark green orb explodes, creating hard winds ) BOOM! ( Harsh winds push the Black Figure's body to distortions ) Kyuubidrago23) Ability Activate! Aero 9 Drill! ( Aero Tails uses his jet pack to fly into his opponent and his 9 tails act like a drill ) ( Aero Tails flies into the orange orb and drills his tails through the middle of the huge orb, weakening it's power ) ' '( The winds wear off and the Black Figure looks normal again ) Black Figure) RAWR!! Aero Tails) RAWR!! Kyuubidrago23) RAWR!! Black Figure) RAWR!! Aero Tails) He said "DIE!"... ( The Black Figure sends the huge orange orb down ) Wolf) WOLFIE! TIME TO GO! ( Typhonatic Wolfie takes off with Wolf on her, at 125mph ) ( Typhonatic Wolfie gets to the orange orb and goes into it ) BIZZZ! ( Typhonatic Wolfie cuts through the orange orb tearing it apart and destroying it ) BOOM! ( An orange hole shows in the Black Figure's body and the Black Figure tries to fill his wound back up, but it doesn't work ) Wolf) We did it...We saved Ear... ' '( Wolf passes out ) ( Winds harshly push Wolfie and Wolf falls off Wolfie ) Typhonatic Wolfie) WOLF! ( Wolf quickly wakes up ) Wolf) I CAN'T DIE HERE! ( Typhonatic Wolfie dives down and Wolf lands in a sitting position on Wolfie ) Wolf) WOLFIE! MOVE, I MEAN MOVE! ( Wolf presses a button on his watch and it connects to another watch ) ???) Yes? Wolf) Wolfgang? Wolfgang) Yeah, that's me... Wolf) Good, you got the present... Wolfgang) Yep... Wolf) Listen... My tale is done... Wolfgang) IT CAN'T! Wolf) Just listen... Wolfgang) Fine... Wolf) When we brawled the other day, I noticed something... I noticed a legend in you... I'm not going to be able to beat this beast and I want you to tell your mom that I love her and that no one can come back. Wolfgang... I want you to train hard because you might be the only one to beat this monster... I believe in you... I believe that you'll be better then me... And I think you'll turn out to be an awesome husband to Samantha when you get married... Of course I'll not be there because I'll be dead... But ask Serenity for the note... In that note it'll tell you what I want you to do... ( Wolf coughs )... You understand? Oh... Remember silence is golden... Wolfgang) Yeah... DAD! I PROMISE THAT'LL YOU'LL BE BROUGHT BACK AND I PROMISE TO BRIN EVERYONE BACK! Wolf) Good... You probably can... Did you get Cookie and her puppies? ''' '''Wolfgang) Yeah... Wolf) Are you with everyone that traveled through the portal? Wolfgang) Yeah... Wolf) That's good! ( Blood starts rushing from Wolf's head ) Wolf) I got to... Black Figure) RAWR!!! ( The connection disconnects and Typhonatic Wolfie gets smashed to the ground by the Black Figure ) Wolf) What happened? Oh wait...Wolfie! ( Wolf sees Wolfie as a golden figure ) Wolf) Wolfie... ( Wolf puts his hand on Wolfie and he turns to gold ) Kyuubidrago23) WOLF! ( Gold creeps to everywhere on Earth, turning everything to gold ) ( Down at Corper ) ''' '''Wolfgang) I...I...Can't...Dad can't...HE JUST CAN'T BE DEAD! Samantha) What do you mean... Wolfgang) I lost connection... After seeing that black thing's hand hit them... ( Tears start to flow down Wolfgang's face ) Samantha) Wolfgang... Wolfgang) It's all my fault! If I never came here, I could have helped! Samantha) It's not your fault... ' '( Samantha goes to hug Wolfgang to keep him calmer then he would be ) Samantha) Wolf... Told me to never blame myself...He probably would have told you that right now... Wolfgang) ... ( Samantha continues to hug Wolfgang ) Serenity) ... Wolfgang, I need to see you... Grade of Strong Defeat! Episode 60? S A B C D F Series 3 grade? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story 3 Category:DinoQueen13 Category:DarkusMaster Category:Bendo14 Category:Kyuubidrago23 Category:Kyleronco Category:Aquos Phockery Category:Pyrus Phockery Category:Darkus Phockery Category:Jokathak Category:Terrex Category:Terror Wolfie Category:Aero Tails Category:Wolf Category:Typhonatic Wolfie Category:Wolfgang Category:Samantha Category:Serenity